James P. Sullivan
'James P. Sullivan '(Better known as Sulley) is a Protagonist in Monsters United. He's an expelled student of Monsters University, a graduated student at Monstropolis High and is Riley's Fiancé. = Backstory = When Sulley was 17, he met his high-school sweetheart, Riley. They fell in love and grew closer together during high school that later when they graduated, he proposed to Riley, promising that they would get married after her 5 years in college. = Personality = Sulley is portrayed as good-natured, hardworking, and confident, This was most likely due to him having worked his way up through the ranks of the company from mailman to janitor to cafeteria work to can wrangler and finally to a Scarer. By all his actions, Sulley proves himself to be a well-meaning individual who strives to do the right thing. He was shown to be observant and keen-minded. Even so, Sulley has a powerful devotion to those he cares for, risking his life even his friendship with Mike, and helping Riley against the high-school snob, Jeffrey Hamilton. While he has his ups and downs with Mike and/or Riley, he's always true and loyal to them both, despite his differences with them both. In Monsters United, 18-year old Sulley, the son of Bill Sullivan, an accomplished Scarer, and having the natural talent that came from his family, Sulley was more laid-back, arrogant, cocky, immature, a slacker, and something of a party animal. Because of these traits, Sulley wasn't a model student and very lazy, once stating "You don't need to study Scaring, you just do it!" He developed a competitive rivalry with a fellow student in the Scaring Program, Mike, who had the brains and intelligence for Scaring but not the natural talent. He was also chosen to join the Roar Omega Roar fraternity due to his Scaring talent. Johnny Worthington temporarily took his jacket unless Sulley passed the exam. At first, Sulley tried to justify his cheating but realized what it almost cost him, especially when Mike sought to prove himself by scaring actual children, and when an argument erupted between them, Sulley revealed that being a Sullivan made everyone expect him to be scary, and while he acted scary and confident, in truth, Sulley was terrified of the expectations he had to live up to, and what his family would think of him if he didn't. The friendship and teamwork between Mike and Sulley enabled them to surprise Dean Hardscrabble, who indirectly encouraged them to work as mailmen for Monsters Inc. when she's forced to expel them from school. They worked together until at last, they achieved their dream of becoming a Scare-Team. = Relationships = Riley Deroras Riley is Sulley's High-school sweetheart. Riley is a kindhearted and lovable individual. Sulley over thinks her childish and humorous behaviour, but acts beside her to enthuse her personality. Though Sulley looks different in personality and manner, Riley tries teaching him the appropriate ways of a monster and hopes that he'll put his traits and strengths to good use in the future Monsters High In the beginning of their story, which takes place in the year of 1986, Sulley was a 17-year old whom recently relocated to Monstropolis to find an apartment so he could later head off to collage. Sulley later on meets Riley after the basketball rolls off the court and she picks it up. They make small talk and later the following week he gets a date with her, which goes as planned. When they began dating as of March 86', Sulley put all his time into being with her, hanging out at school and during the weekend. They would have home-work dates at her apartment and would later watch movies till it was 4 am in the morning. They took photo's with one another and later would laugh at them and how ridiculous some of them were. They started out in a slow relationship, then building up their confidence to kiss in public and call him by "Furry babe" instead of calling him by "Jamey". Once they graduate High-school, he proposes to her and promises to her that when she graduates, they will get married. Monsters United COMING SOON Fraternity Questionnaire # What do you do in your spare time? James:" Ah, spend time with friends-but if it's anything interestin', it be hangin' out all hours with my girl, Riley." (Cause she's totally rad and awesome, who in the heck wouldn't wanna be me, the da one who's marrying her in the near future) 2.Are you a morning or a night person? James: "None of the above, I prefer a good night's sleep-but when there is a rad party, count, me. IN!" (Plot-twist, im full out a night person, specially if Riley and I are watching movies till it's 2 am in the darn morning, or she's scared in the middle of the night when we get a terrible thunder/lightning storm, she HATES them) 3.What is your favorite season? James: "Summer, obviously!" (I get to spend the entire summa' with my future Wifey <3) 4. What is your dream job? James: "Pfftt, that's easy, Scarer!" 5. What food do you like to snack on? James: Gosh darn it, gotta make it difficult. Pizza, Chips, popcorn, you get it" (I like many snacks but to shorten it down to the top 3, that be Chips, Popcorn and Cookies) Category:Male Category:Monster Category:High-School Student